Glacier Ikantan
In any place where there are trees, ikantans can be found. Though they prefer the areas around the castle, these companions can survive almost anywhere. This is in part due to the fact that they are not picky eaters. Ikantans will eat any nuts or fruits they can find, and the gems on their foreheads glow brightly when they are near food. They are able to use this power to ripen foods as well, and even change the taste. Should any villages be suffering from poor crops, a horde of ikantans will offer aid. A few people claim to have seen ikantans levitating a berry or a nut, pulling it towards them. Why these creatures would choose to keep such a skill secret, one can only guess. One secret that has been discovered is that ikantans must eat certain berries in order to keep their powers at full force. The berries, which are red or blue, taste revolting to all other creatures. These berries are only found at the top of certain trees, which isn't a problem. Ikantans are incredibly deft climbers. Their powerful hind legs allow them to take great leaps from tree to tree, while they use their large tails for balance. When moving on land, though, these companions are slower. They bounce along in a humorous fashion, and often stop and stand on their hind legs to scope out areas ahead. Ikantans are extremely energetic and curious. They explore everywhere they can think of, often ending up inside people's homes. Egg This gray egg has a tail emerging from it, which waves back and forth energetically. Hatchling Ikantan hatchlings are well known pranksters. Whenever the weather takes a turn for the better, these little ones become quite rambunctious. They love throwing things at people, and more than one person has been stained by a hail of berries. People have actually gone to such extremes as tainting these creature's meals with mild sleeping potions, just to get some rest. When tired, ikantan hatchlings become extremely well mannered, and can be tucked into a pocket and forgotten about. Adult These companions are extremely social, and it's rare to see less than five of them at once. Ikantans are very vocal companions, and chatter at one another almost constantly. Though there appears to be no hierarchy, ikantans will get in squabbles and chase each other around for hours. A common fighting tactic among them is tripping their opponent, often into mud. Humans avoid engaging ikantans in games for this very reason. When not busy socializing or hunting for food, adult ikantans are busy fussing with their homes. These nests are tucked away in the hollows of trees and lined with soft leaves. Soft scraps of cloth are also used, but only in muted colors. Hatchlings will remain in these nests until they are able to care for themselves, at which point they explore freely. They are never let out of sight, though. Should a hatchling appear to be in danger, a nearby adult will come to their rescue. The little ones remain small for a long time, so it is easy enough for an adult ikantan to carry them off by the fur on their necks. Both male and female ikantans care for hatchlings, and distribute tasks evenly. The two genders are alike in size and intelligence, and the only way to differentiate between them are by their gems. While males possess bright blue gems, the females have red. Other than this, their markings are the same ??? stripes down their backs, with tufted tails and ears. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 853 *Obtained from Black Market *Released: January 31st, 2018 *Sprites: Jrap17, DarrkestDrow *Description: Damien Category:2018 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Squirrels Category:Ikantans